Camp Hunger
by Blacksnow132014
Summary: AU. Okay so we all know this story. Girl gets into trouble, girl goes to camp to 'help her', girl creates enemies, girl makes friends, and finally, girl falls in love with the guy. Too bad this isn't a movie, because here's the thing; I don't want to fall in live. Especially not with Peeta Mellark, he's too sweet. Hmmm... Maybe I can fix that. Clove/Peeta. Rated T for language.


**A/N: Okay, I recently saw the Hunger Games movie, and I don't like it. It's just not as good as the book. I do, however, like the cast that they picked. Anyway, that's not the reason I'm writing this story. I just felt like writing a Clove/Peeta fic, because they are my MOST FAVORITE crackship. Do not judge me! I'm weird like that, sorry.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, it belongs to Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

><p>When I woke up this morning, I felt like shit, to put it in simpler terms. My head was pounding, my limbs ached, and someone was currently pounding their fists on my locked bedroom door, making my head feel even worse than it already was.<p>

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

Did I mention that I'm not a morning person? No? Well, now you know.

"Come on, Clover! Get your ass out of bed!" Came the gruff voice of my Uncle Haymitch.

I groaned and sat up slowly, making sure not to ruin my head any further.

I stretched my hand out, waving blindly in the air before it finally landed on the bedside table.

My fingers gripped the black-framed glasses and I brought them to my face, placing them over my eyes quickly.

My vision cleared and climbed out of bed.

As soon as my feet landed on my carpeted floor, I stomped all the way to my door, unlocked it, and threw it open.

My shaggy-haired uncle smirked at me, holding a glass of orange juice in one hand, and a bottle of asprin in the other.

"This is what you get for going through my liquor cabinet, Clover."

I growled at my nickname and snatched the bottle of pills out of his hands. "Fuck you."

I shook a pill out of the bottle and threw it in my mouth.

I grabbed the orange juice and took a swig from it, letting the liquid force the pill down my throat.

Taking another sip of it, I walked the short way to the kitchen and opened the small fridge that we had.

I set the glass in the fridge before grabbing the milk.

I snatched an apple from the bowl and took a bite before taking a swig out of the jug of milk, not caring about the taste it would leave.

Putting the milk back, I passed by Haymitch on the way to the bathroom and I stuck my tongue out at him before shutting the door.

* * *

><p>I slammed the bathroom door closed and held the small towel close to my body.<p>

I quickly ran into my room and shut my door, locking it behind me.

Throwing the towel down on the floor, I searched through my drawers, looking for clothes to wear.

I finally pulled out my black tank-top, the oversized red-plaid flannel, underwear, and the tattered old jeans that had too many dirt and grass stains to count, I also couldn't count how many rips were in them either.

I quickly pulled each of the clothing on and grabbed the brush off the dresser.

Pulling it through my hair forcefully, I laid the brush back down before grabbing my piercings.

I eased each of them in, the one in my right nostril, the one in my left eyebrow, one in my bottom lip, and the two on the top of my right ear.

I slipped my brown leather (fingerless) gloves over my hands, snapping them down so their tight.

I grabbed my old black jacket and pulled it on.

Grabbing my combat boots, I rushed out of my room and down the tiny hallway.

I jumped over the back of the small couch that we had and landed on the coushans.

I pulled my boots on and snatched up my bag from the ground.

"You know you're already late right Clover?"

A growl escaped my throat and I turned around to face him.

"It's Clove, and I don't care."

Haymitch chuckled and took a sip of his beer.

"Of course you don't."

I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Whatever."

There was suddenly insistent honking and Haymitch groaned and went back to his room, yelling a "Don't get in touble Clover" at me.

As I walked out of my apartment complex, I saw a silver Porsche waiting for me.

"Come _on_ Clove, get your ass in here before I run you over!"

That was my very special friend Glitter.

I pushed my glasses up to the bridge of my nose and jumped in the backseat, seeing as Cato, my cousin and Glimmer's boyfriend, has the front seat all to himself.

"You know you're a bitch right?"

Glimmer laughed and shook her head, her blonde curls flying everywhere. "I know, but you love me for it."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the headrest.

I watched as Cato put his arm around her and Glimmer giggled.

"Hold on."

Soon, Glimmer floored it.

* * *

><p>I looked around the corner, hoping to not see anyone.<p>

I quickly ran to the other side of the hall, when no one saw me.

I craned my neck to the side for the door.

I smirked, they left it open, the idiots.

I quickly dropped to my hands and knees and crawled over to the small gap.

I pushed it open slightly and quickly went in.

I passed the Secretaries desk as she got up to close the door.

I was about to open the door, when it opened by itself.

I quickly moved away and hid behind one of the filing cabinets.

I watched as Principal Plutarch came out, he smiled to Effy, his secretary, and then he left.

I rolled my eyes and quickly went into his office.

It was empty, which was lucky for me.

I quickly stood up and went over to his desk.

Time for the morning announcements.

I set my back down and took a seat in his large, plush, chair.

I kicked my feet up on his desk and reached in my bag.

I pulled out cigarette out of the carton that was in there, and pulled out my box of matches.

I struck the match and held the small flame to my cigarette, lighting it.

I took a small puff of it before bringing out the small CD player I had.

I hooked it up to one of the Principal's speakers and I took the microphone in my hand.

I pressed down the red button.

"Hello, students of Capitol High. I am your host, Clove Mackinson. Please, stand up and listen closely to our new school anthem."

I quickly pulled out my CD and placed it in the CD player.

I placed the stapler on top of the button so the intercom would stay on, and pressed play.

Good Charlotte's 'The Anthem' played loudly.

I could hear the echo from outside in the halls.

"CLOVE!"

* * *

><p>I quickly ran down the hallway, laughing as I went.<p>

Principal Plutarch and Effy were chasing after me.

They didn't even think to cut off the music, so I'm guessing that we looked like a scene from a movie.

I pushed the doors open and ran down on the open field.

I quickly turned directions and ran up the bleachers, knowing that Effy can't climb very well, especially with those 5 inch heels she was wearing.

I looked behind me, seeing only Plutarch climbing up.

Big mistake, looking behind me.

I lost my footing.

So now, I was falling down the bleachers, and it _hurt_.

I could see Effy waiting down there, to catch me.

I quickly tried to slow my movements by throwing my hands out infront of me.

I stopped rolling down the bleachers, but it came with a price.

I felt and heard a snap in my left wrist.

I cried out and quickly sat up.

I moved my hands up to my face, and I noticed that my hands were now dirty and scraped.

My left hand seemed crooked and it was on _fire_.

"CLOVE MACKINSON!"

I turned to see the Principal getting closer, and Effy was just starting to climb up.

I quickly scrambled up and ran like hell.

My wrist gave me a shock of pain everytime I moved it.

I was almost at the bottom of the bleachers when I felt a bony hand on my arm.

I looked and saw Effy, she dug her fingernails in my arm.

I am _soooooo _dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Review and I'll continue the story.**


End file.
